


Mechanical Hook

by poffiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Spanking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poffiin/pseuds/poffiin
Summary: I never like androids, I don't despise them just feel uncomfortable around them. Out of all of them, I met in a daily life, Zoe is definitely the strangest out of the bunch. The way how it speaks and acts, you swear it's bloody human! And since it's my mum's robocop partner, I have the "glorious" chance to see it's true self whenever the android visits.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"My god you're pathetic! Acting up all hotshot but pussy out. Thanks for wasting my time bitch!" 

With that, he stormed out the room leaving me, "Ugh, such a dick head." I sighed.

  
  


Feeling embarrassed at me for chicken out on getting laid but whatever. Was just in the mood for a make-out session and nothing more. Despite his looks, he's still an asshole that always got caught by his reckless behavior unlike me, who knows how to get passed with everything. I picked up my bag and went out to get something to eat.

Reaching home I met my mum in a light peach casual dress on the brown sofa reading something on her tablet. Her eyes raised from the tablet at the sound of the front door closing. She looks disappointed by the fact I’m reaching home at a certain late time again. 

“Nancy, what did I tell you about coming home late?! It’s almost 6:30!” The plump woman scolded, crossed her legs.

“Sorry I know. I got sidetracked from “extra studying” back at the school library. Gotta be more focused on next week's history test.” I lied, taking a seat and putting my bag down. 

“Well next time keep track of the time sweetie. You know how dangerous it can get on the street for teens. And I hope you passed this test this time.” The light blonde mother sharply expressed. 

“Yeah yeah I know mum. I’m not going to fail like on the last one.” I waved her off as I took out my phone from my bag. 

While bending down my at catch something off the counter of my eye. A black coat lay across the sofa end, clearly looking at the jacket it had a blue glowing armband. Ugh, look like that thing is here and speak of the devil.

“Oi Olivia! The popcorn is done and I brought some sweet treats with drinks!” Coming from the kitchen, the tan-skinned android excitedly speaks between having a bag of gummy bears in its mouth.

It wears their white office slightly open shirt n’ pants with a loose black tie. The female robot places the popcorn bowl and drinks on the coffee table. Then it took a seat at the end, bumping into me. Rolling my eyes, I thought it was going to be a quiet evening.

“Huh, didn’t expect to have a surprise guest today. What’s the special occasion for?” I dryly joke, not looking up my phone checking social media. 

"Zoe and I just solved a difficult case at work and we decided to celebrate with a movie." Olivia happily explained, grabbing the popcorn bowl and eating some. 

I side-eyed Zoe who opened the packet and actually ate some colorful gummy bears; since when robots can eat?! On the table was a big cup of Coca-Cola soda and a clear bottle of blue liquid; don't need to ask who drinks are. 

“Yeah Nancy, I work hard all day. Don’t I deserve a nice treat too, so shut it and don’t be a sad party pooper~” It teased. The black-haired playful stick out its tongue and went through Netflix on tv. Arms crossed, I glowed at it until a movie finally was chosen. 

I never like androids, I don't despise them just feel uncomfortable around them. Out of all of them, I met in a daily life, Zoe is definitely the strangest out of the bunch. The way how it speaks and acts, you swear it's bloody human! And since it's my mum's robocop partner, I have the "glorious" chance to see it's true self whenever the android visits. 

~~~

I got up from my bed late in the hour for a glass of water. Going back to my bedroom I heard strange muffling sounds coming from my mum's bedroom. The door was slightly crackle open with dim lights on: I know in god name I shouldn't look but curiously kicks me in the bum. 

Peeking inside made me frozen on spot. Olivia is wearing a white nightgown dress laid across the android's tights while the robot is only in a pine green bra + underwear. The porcelain-skinned woman's hair was down and messy as her cheeks blushed pink. A hand slaps hard on the bare ass that made her squeak. 

"The way you scolded me today in front of everyone at work made me very upset." Zoe pouted, making a puppy look. 

“You disobeyed an order of breaking in the building where the drug gang was and almost got yourself and the rest of the officers injured!” Olivia scolded, folding her arms. 

“But it didn’t happen and we successfully arrested those bastards. I don’t see what’s the problem~” The short black-haired chuckled shrugging its shoulders. 

“That don’t exercise your unprofessional behavior Zoe-” The shorter woman was cut off by high yelp when another hard slap landed on her big bum; now earning a deep red hand mark. 

“For someone who is so strict and obedient, you sure a kinky bitch in bed huh~” The lustful bot tenderly rubs the burning mark. Biting its lip in a cheeky way, it started fingering her with two digits.

Olivia inhaled when feeling digits push inside her; groaning more as Zoe thrusting in the right spot. Eyes closed enjoying the sweet pleasantness of fingers plunge in and out of her womanhood. Getting wetter each second and almost lost in her bliss mind, the blonde suddenly pins the android back onto the bed. Now she is now on top of it and in control; _why in the world am I still watching them?!?_

“Don’t you dare think of getting away from your actions when it’s our ‘fun night’ Zoe!” She grinds slowly on top of its stomach, leaving a trail of wetness. 

  
  


Bending down and giving Zoe a sweet deep kiss, leaving saliva on its lips and making the machine melt out in joy. Olivia softly kisses down the side of its neck, getting a giggle from the bot. Raising up confidently, eyes half-lidded, and looking puckish, how she made the taller android more excited for her; its temple blinking blue and yellow. Then Olivia moves closer to Zoe’s face, kneeling and displaying her lower body. 

  
  


_“Looks like my bad girl is hungry. You better finish your dinner or your punishment will be worse~”_

  
  


_“_ _Yes ma'am~”_

The plump woman's face sits on it while the android gets to work. Zoe sweetly purred as it did a single lick onto Olivia’s wet folds, making her sigh low. Its tongue went over her clit and began to twist and suck on it, causing the shorter woman’s body to fumble and whine. She plunged forward her crotch which resulted in black haired to eat more of her. Head bobbing as it teases her hole and then burying its tongue inside her moist walls. Olivia couldn't catch a breath, moaning loudly from the tense pleasure while Zoe deeply grunts grabbing tightly on her fat ass; acting like it was enjoying their best meal ever. 

  
  


_“O-OH MY G-GOD ZOE! I-I FEEL ABOUT C-COME!”_ The shorter woman screamed, tightly holding onto the android's hair. 

  
  


And that’s my cue to fucking leave; suddenly feeling strange and hot. I quietly ran back into my room and went under the sheets. My whole body feels like I’m having a fever, blood going straight to my cheeks. I should have never look inside and witnessed that horrible scene, **_who the fuck watch their own mother get fuck by a bloody machine!?!_ **

  
  


“I need some damn sleep, maybe it would help me forget that.” I fixed my pillow so it would be more comfortable and shut my eyes close. 

  
  


_Shit, It didn’t work._

  
  


I twisted and turned all over in bed trying to sleep, I tried to erase that damn scene out of my head. Every time it looked like it was gone, it came crawling back like a cockroach who refused to die. What is worse is I imagine I was in Olivia’s position! Imagining I was on Zoe’s lap, slapping my ass until it was red like cherry and giving me the dirtiest smirk. Or being top of it as eating my cunt until I bloody pass out and still licking at it! Then I started imagining what the android looked like naked, it wasn't a bad looking model and dare to say it was the hottest bot I seen. Knockers weren’t too small or big, just right in the middle, the hair bang between its eyes makes it look like a sly fox and curvy hips with a nice ass. 

All this shameful thinking made a knot in my stomach and the heat made me take off the sheet. It was getting too much that I took off my shorts and started to touch myself. I can’t believe I’m getting wet for a machine weirdo! After about 2 hours fantasizing about robo bitch and masturbating, I finally knock myself to sheep.

~~~

Today at school was so miserable, firstly I completely forgot to do math homework and got an F for it, secondly, I made a mess from a mistake doing a biology experiment that made the whole class laugh at me. Lately that dickhead took each opportunity at between classes bragging how he bang some slut chick and insulted me how I'm a "virgin". I beat his sorry ass which got me in detention and caused me to miss lunch. 

Finally reaching home on time from a long day I strip down out of my uniform, only leaving on a white blouse that stops by the hips and black pantyhose stockings. I grab a bag of Doritos and watch some teen sitcom in the living room; the doorbell rings its tone. Getting up and looking through the peephole, I narrow my eyes and click my tongue. “ _Why is the weird android here!?”_ I angrily thought. 

Opening up the door I glare at it, leading to the side of the doorway and push aside my long brown hair. “So, why are you here again? Don’t you have police junk to do?” I scoffed, arms crossed. 

This time it's wearing a short black trench coat CyberLife, using a smartphone, and having a lollipop in its mouth. It looks up at me as if my bitching didn't fade it. 

"Olivia let me off early so we can go out this evening.” Putting the cellphone back in its pocket including its hands, “She said I can stay here when she finishes her paperwork and pick me up when ready.” Zoe explained, showing off its a snarky trademark. 

“What’s your game? Are you dating my mum or something cause that’s weird?” Raising a brow while inspecting Zoe. 

“Ha, I damn wish I could though! Ever heard about friends with benefits kid.” It deliberately bumped my shoulder when it passed me going inside, “Besides that, _it’s weird you watched me eating out her mum last night too you know?”_ The black haired crisply answered without looking back.

“IT WASN’T LIKE THAT, I SWEAR!” Slamming the door closed as I felt the blood race to my cheeks, “WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN HEARING STRANGE NOISES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!” I worriedly explain, the embarrassment killing me as I grip at the end of my blouse. 

Zoe laid back with its legs crossed and have that dumb cheeky look, “Holy shite Nancy! Calm down, I was just taking the piss, I’m no snitch!” It jokes, a hand over a mouth giggling. 

Noisy takes a breath and stomps to the black club chair that’s next to the sofa. A foot apart from the annoying bot, it sits at the edge and changes the channel to some trashy reality show. Rubbing my temple, how it even spotted me while occupied with Olivia!? Since I don’t have nothing to do at the moment, I decided to watch its dumb show for 15 minutes. After a scene where a woman walks in on her sister cheating on her boyfriend in bed and drama unfolds in the most raunchy way; and of course Zoe is enjoying the hell out of it. Which got me thinking deeply of how everyone was getting laid; first it was dickhead, my own mother, and now a bloody android! 

That’s it, I can't take it anymore! The damn teen hormones defend me, I'm going to get laid today! I hopped out of the chair and matched my way in front of the seated robot.


	2. Chapter 2

“Move out of the way, you’re causing me to miss out on my favorite part!” Zoe was irritated and about to shove me to the side. Before the android did that, I quickly climbed on top of its lap and put it forward by the tie. Being our heads closer, it was about to say something until I brought its lips onto mine. 

Tilting my head, my eyes rested as I forced myself to kiss the stocked machine. I was surprised to feel how soft its lips were like a human. Being this close to it I smell the sense of vanilla perfume which causes me to kiss Zoe deeply as I explore its mouth. I can taste the strawberry flavor on its tongue from the lollipop it had a while ago. _Shit, the android was literally making me intoxicated by tasting and smelling like bloody candy!_

  
  


I honestly thought Zoe would push me off but it kissed me back which caused me to jump a bit. But I relaxed back as I felt it tongue in my month now, it took the lead now as it obviously it's kissing were better than mine. The tan machine bit down on my lips as it rubs circles on my back; bringing a grunt out of me. Slowly grinding hips on its lap I took back control and grope Zoe’s chest with both hands. Yet again its breasts are soft and jiggle like the real thing. Wondering if I can get another reaction, I somehow pinch it nipples which Zoe shrieks and pushes me hard on the ground. Luckily I catch myself before impact. 

“WHAT THE FOCK NANCY!?” It shouted, mouth and chest covered by the sleeve as its cheeks turned blue. LED blinks dangerously red. 

_Didn’t know androids can blush and somehow sensitive by touch, how interesting~_

“Geez Zoe, I never thought you would get so flustered over a sample kiss! I teased and got up.

Looking at the frustrated robot in a confident stance, “ _I need satisfaction too so I order you to please me._ ” I boldly commanded with my hands by my hips. 

The android creased its brow at me as its LED was still red, “Firstly no, what are you some sore of a heated bitch!” Zoe got up and stood intimidating in front of me, “Secondly _I don’t take orders like some empty machine._ ” It snapped harshly as Zoe squeezed my cheeks, its green eyes glowering my ice blue eyes.

_Oh, fuck! It's even more attractive when it's assertive like this! Calm down!_

Controlling my excitement I throw its hand away. “You know, I can tell that you kiss me right? Despite the real truth, who is mum going to believe? My lips twist while smirking, “A child forces herself on an android or an android forces itself onto a child?” I scoffed. _  
_

Zoe’s eyes wide and its temple blinks between yellow and red, “Did I just get blackmail by 13 years old?” Stepping back as it grabs its own hair, “Holy fock… hahaha wow!” It said in distress to itself and fell back on the sofa. 

Throwing its head up and making madness noises, “So this is how those criminals feel when I blackmail them huh.” Slam a hard fist onto the cushion that made me flinch and glare straight at me, “You're a piece of shite you know that.” Zoe cursed. 

Rolling my eyes, “Look, I know you also have dirt on me too. You have a video recorder thing in you and can easily show it to my mother.” I calmly explained, taking a step forward to it. _  
_

Smoothly rubbing its right thigh, “ _Let’s make a deal Zoe, how about we both make ourselves happy together. We can be both even_ .” I suggested, hopefully looking up at it. Zoe was irritated a bit but evenly cool off, “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” a hand on its forehead and LED went yellow, “ _Nancy, If I am going to please you, I need you to keep this as a secret. You got that kid._ ” Zoe earnestly asked as it held onto both of my shoulders: its features dead serious. 

I nodded as Zoe put its hands down, lay back on the sofa, and sighed. I slowly begin taking off my pantyhose plus underwear as the android studies me; probably scanning me, weirdo. Kicking them aside the floor, I started to unbutton my blouse. I can feel my hands trembling due to the fact of stripping in front of someone; leaving only an open blouse that shows off my black bra. 

"Are you sure you really want to do this? You’re shaking like a scared dog.” 

“Oh shut it, Zoe! Don’t you a mute button or something!” 

I climb back on the android’s lap, arms around its shoulders, and bring its lips to mine, enjoying that sweet spot I hunger for. Taking note of how the size difference between us as my small bust lay on top of its medium bust and tights twice the size of mine. The robot’s smirk made its way on my lips as Zoe pulled away, “ _Well, well, I didn’t know the Evans are a brunch nasty robo fockers~_ ” It whispered in my ear, it's hot breath made my face heat up. But that’s not the only thing that made me on fire, Zoe slaps hard on my ass that causes me to shout loudly. Despite the slap hitting on top of my blouse, I still feel the painful sting. 

I growled as Zoe turned the other way with a hand over the mouth snickering. My cheeks puffed up as I turned around and backed hard against the machine, “Sometimes you act like a damn child and it’s irritating!” I argued. 

In a quick flash, a hand rose up my bra and pinched my left pink nipple hard, bug-eyed as I held my scream in. Zoe’s face came to my left darkly side-eyeing, _“I’m the one who’s childish? You’re begging so desperately to be touched by an android, pathetic.”_ It harshly remarked. 

  
  


I clenched my hands on my tights and bit down on my lips as Zoe’s digit circles around my erect nipple. When back to pinching and squeezing it that brings out a harsh hiss; dammit I didn’t think my breasts were this sensitive! Lustful feelings started to awaken again, I’m curious if the taller short-haired also feeling the same so I look up to my right side. But to my surprise, Zoe isn’t even paying attention to me and playing some dumb game of its phone. 

I angrily punched its right arm that lay on top of the sofa’s head; the phone didn’t drop, “I fucking thought we agree to do this! Put down the bloody cell!” I loudly responded.

Turning around, the android was not impressed and clicked its tongue, “To be honest kid, your mum's hotter and you’re not doing much for me.” Zoe lazily answered. 

I felt like I got shot in the chest with a dash of sour pour over my expression. Even an fucking android turns me down, wow! I look away with my arms crossed, “Ugh, why are you such an asshole…” I sadly sighed. 

Zoe wrapped its arms around my shoulders and leaned forward, “Hey now Nancy.” Sounding now empathy as it rests its head on my right shoulder, “Sorry for being a dickhead, even though you’re not my type but I still find you cute.” Zoe softly flirted. 

  
  


Hearing that caused my heart skips a beat as I rub my cheek next to Zoe’s cheek, “Mm.. thanks~ That still sounds cheesy though, still wouldn’t get me easily.” I jestingly chuckled.

Zoe lower its left hand and ghostly circles my bare stomach, “ _Oh is that a challenge I see?_ ” It sweetly chirped, my skin jumped a bit on contact. I playfully stuck out my tongue in returns as I spread my legs open, “ _Let me see how you work robo girl~_ ” I teased. 

  
  


Two digits rub-down slowly on my labia then put them apart which reveals how wet and ready I'm. My face is now a shade of tomato and groans as Zoe gets to work delicately strokes my inner lips. I glance to my side to notice the android’s shaky breaths and its small blue blush which look such a charm to witness. 

  
  


“ _wonder if you touched yourself when you saw Olivia and I together last night~_ ” Zoe teased, squeezing my clit that got a high-pitched squeak out of me. 

  
  


“ _I bet you did! Wanking to an android, you're such a degenerate!_ ” It stimulated more of my pulsed bud by toying with it. Slivers went although my body as I led back more and arched my hips. “F-fuck you, I d-didn’t!” I shuddered. Hearing a ‘pff’ behind me and I scream feeling the pleasure; a hot tub pressing hard on my clit while two fingers scissor my wet entrance.

  
  


“Nice try, but I can tell you’re lying~” _Of course an android like you can notice._ Now I’m a damn whimpering mess, heart racing as I fonds my other nipple while Zoe fingering me. I was even making more noise than the tv as the friction builds up. The way how it's digits effective thrusting in me is so much better when I do the same, it's like I'm on cloud nine! 

  
  


" _Z-Zoe, I want more, I want more!_ " I cried out, bit down on a finger. My hips roll in rhythm with each finger pumping in and out.

  
  


Taking note of how wrecked I’m getting, the android quickly took me off its lap and went on its knees on the ground. Now in below and in front of me, I was about to ask why it stopped. Zoe answers with a surged lick on my wet inner lips and up to my clit, swirling on it. My head flew back as I high-pitched shriek of the intense waves of pleasure. Feeling a chuckle by Zoe with bedroom eyes below me it continues fingering me now at a fast pace, tilting its head while sucking on my bud. 

Moaning like crazy, I roughly grabbed both hands onto Zoe’s hair and pulled in its head closer to my sex. Not minding the harsh pull, the black-haired sweetly lapped my cunt and entered the third finger; thrusting directly on my g-spot. 

  
  


“ _O-OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!! I F-FEEL LIKE_ -” I shaky whined, a pool around my stomach was about to burst. Zoe now held onto my thighs and opened its mouth as I did a final arch of my back. My orgasm exploded on me as I squirted into the android's mouth. I fell backward breathless watching Zoe swallow it all, leaving a trail of my liquid on its lips. 

  
  


" _You wouldn't want to ruin the rug eh~_ " Zoe smirked, blushed in blue as it wiped the liquid with a sleeve. I blush and roll my eyes at the lewd gesture.

  
  


Then we heard a car pulling in outside, “Oh shite Olivia’s here!” The android yelped, getting off the ground. I frantically fix my bra and quickly half button the top of my blouse. Both of us compose ourselves on the sofa, pretending to be watching tv as the door opens. “How’re my favorite girls doing!” Olivia beamed, walking in her uniform. 

She hugs Zoe from behind and gives me a head pat, “Was Zoe any problem since she is sometimes a troublemaker?” Olivia asked in a tease. 

“Oh, we were just watching some dumb shows all that time. **It-She** , she was no problem~ ” I happily shared. 

“Well, that’s good to hear. But today I got a call saying that you got into a fight in school.” Now sounding more serious, damn, I thought I dodged that bullet too. 

“Wait, you got into a fight!? That’s neat, did you win!?” Zoe gushed which I nodded. 

“Zoe I would like you not to encourage my daughter is misbehaving.” She sighed as the android just laughs. 

So my mum and her partner got ready for their outing, arms crossed together, and about to leave. Before she goes, Zoe secretly winks at me before she closes the door behind them. Now alone again laying on my back on the sofa and thinking about what happened this evening. A smile came on my lips, having the android around isn’t that bad at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a short one chapter and shouldn't take this long to write (started writing from april) but whatever, first time writing a first pov fic~
> 
> this can kinda read as a reader but as an original character idk


End file.
